


Yu Sei Hou: The Mysterious Fate of Peter Griffin: 暠鬻瀒:彼得·格里芬的神秘命運

by ShadowGriffin17Z



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: AkaneKurashikiXReader, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Zero Escape Fusion, Anti Character Bashing, Anti Peter Griffin Bashing, Character Study, FamilyGuyXReader, First Time Shifting, Morphogenetic Fields Shenanigans (Zero Escape), Multi, Peter Griffin Adventures, PeterGriffinXReader, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: Peter Griffin travels through multiple dimensional space using the ability to shift through alternate time lines with a mysterious magical raven on the evening of October 31, 1998 in this Family Guy prequel fanfic to the original fanfic story, The Four-dimensional Adventures of Peter Griffin. It's a mixture between Zero Escape and Family Guy based on the morphogenetic field theory. Peter will experience with transporting his consciousness in his other versions of himself to gather information about his past, present, and future.1998年10月31日晚上，彼得格里芬穿越多维空间，穿过神秘的神奇乌鸦，在这个家庭盖伊前传中，以原始的粉丝故事彼得格里芬的四维历险记为主。它是基于形态发生场理论的零逃脱和家庭的家伙之间的混合体。彼得将体验在他自己的其他版本中传达他的意识，以收集有关他过去，现在和未来的信息。





	Yu Sei Hou: The Mysterious Fate of Peter Griffin: 暠鬻瀒:彼得·格里芬的神秘命運

Chapter One: Halloween October 31, 1998

English Version

Narrator: Eighteen years ago Peter Griffin had discovered a new book called the Fourth dimensional sides of character development on the night of October 31st 1998. Later that same Halloween night something happened to Peter when he was looking at the Jack-o-lantern with the evil red eyes from hell and then he saw a crow with a fortune cookie message and it once you finish reading this message you will travel to another dimension that is beyond your comprehension. Peter was excited but frightened that he went inside the house and never expected this crazy twist.

Peter Griffin: Holy crap what the hell happened?

Narrator: The scene was an endless void of nothingness and the crow spoke.

The Crow: Hello Justin, I'm Julian Shao and I'm your spiritual guide.

Peter Griffin: Oh Damn this is too surreal.

Narrator: Peter discovers that the crow just opened a window to a parallel universe and it was freaking sweet!

Peter Griffin: What the fuck is this?!

The Crow: Welcome to the parallel universe of opposite personalities.

Peter Griffin: Wow so cool!

Narrator:This is called the Fourth dimensional realm of possibilities.

Peter Griffin: How come it's different and unique?

The Crow: it's because you're free from idiotic writers who make you feel robotic and out of place

Peter and the crow began searching for any survivors include this endless abyss of non-existence.

Peter Griffin: Wow this inter-dimensional time travel is amazing!

The Crow: Hell yeah it is!

Peter Griffin: huh, who the fuck is that in the mirror?

Narrator: Deep down in the new universe lies a path of uncertain opportunities as Peter learns more about the darker history of this twisted void.

Peter Griffin: Where are we?

The Crow: I really don't know.

Peter Griffin: Are we lost?

The Crow: Maybe. I'm just kidding.

Peter Griffin: Oh, ok. (laughing).

Narrator: The emptiness of this endless realm was very different than any other universe.

Peter Griffin: This realm is perfect for maturing my character development.

The Crow: It's very important for you to regain your original personality back.

Peter Griffin: I understand. I won't you down.

The Crow: Good luck.

Peter Griffin: I'll access the fourth dimension and gather the most complex information that will lead to new discoveries. Right Justin?

The Crow: That's correct, Peter. This is your new story of shifting through time and space.

Narrator: Peter and the crow decided to access the fourth dimensional cage by using extreme near death experiences to manifest their powers together as student and master. To master the depths and complexities about the space time continuum, they must understand why the Minkowski's theorem.

Chinese Version

第一章：万圣节1998年10月31日

讲述者：十八年前，彼得格里芬在1998年10月31日晚上发现了一本名为"第四维"角色发展的新书。后来同样的万圣节之夜，彼得看到杰克灯笼的时候发生了一些事情。来自地狱的邪恶的红眼睛，然后他看到一只带有幸运饼干信息的乌鸦，一旦你读完这条信息，你就会前往另一个超出你理解范围的维度。彼得很兴奋但很害怕，他走进了房子，从未想到过这种疯狂的转折。

彼得格里芬：神圣的废话到底发生了什么？

讲述者：场景是无尽的虚无和乌鸦说话。

乌鸦：贾斯汀你好，我是茱莉安邵，我是你的精神导师。

彼得格里芬：哦，该死的太过分了。

讲述者：彼得发现乌鸦只是打开了一个通往平行宇宙的窗户，它真是太可怕了！

彼得格里芬：他妈的是什么？！

乌鸦：欢迎来到对立人物的平行世界。

彼得格里芬：太酷了！

旁白：这被称为第四维可能性领域。

彼得格里芬：为什么它与众不同？

乌鸦：这是因为你没有愚蠢的作家，让你觉得机器人和不合适

彼得和乌鸦开始寻找任何幸存者，包括这个无穷无尽的深渊。

彼得格里芬：哇这个跨维度的时间旅行太神奇了！

乌鸦：地狱，是的！

彼得格里芬：嗯，他妈的是谁在镜子里？

讲述者：在新宇宙的深处，有一条不确定的机会之路，因为彼得更多地了解了这个扭曲的虚空的黑暗历史。

彼得格里芬：我们在哪儿？

乌鸦：我真的不知道。

彼得格里芬：我们输了？

乌鸦：也许吧。我只是在开玩笑。

彼得格里芬：哦，好的。 （笑）。

讲述者：这个无尽境 界的空虚与任何其他宇宙截然不同。

彼得格里芬：这个领域非常适合我的角色发展。

乌鸦：重新恢复原来的个性对你来说非常重要。

彼得格里芬：我明白了。我不会失意的。

乌鸦：祝你好运。

彼得格里芬：我将访问第四个维度并收集最复杂的信息，这些信息将带来新的发现。对贾斯汀？

乌鸦：那是对的，彼得。这是你在时间和空间上转变的新故事。

讲述者：彼得和乌鸦决定通过使用极端近乎死亡的经历来进入第四维笼，以作为学生和主人表现出他们的力量。为了掌握时空连续体的深度和复杂性，他们必须理解为什么是闵可夫斯基定理。

Japanese Version

第1章：ハロウィン1998年10月31日

ナレーター：18年前、ピーター・グリフィンは1998年10月31日の夜、キャラクター開発の第四次元の側面を描いた新しい本を発見しました。その後、同じハロウィーンの夜、ピーターはジャック・ランタンで地獄からの邪悪な赤い目、そして彼は運命のクッキーのメッセージでカラスを見ました。そしてあなたがこのメッセージを読んでいれば、あなたはあなたの理解を超えた別の次元に旅します。ピーターは興奮していましたが、彼が家の中に入ったことを怖がって、この狂ったひねりを期待しませんでした。

ピーター・グリフィン：どうしたの？

ナレーター：シーンは無限の無限の空だったとカラスは言いました。

クロウ：こんにちはジャスティン、私はジュリアンシャオです、私はあなたのスピリチュアルガイドです。

ピーターグリフィン：ああ、これはあまりにも超現実的です。

ナレーター：ピーターは、カラスがちょうど平行な宇宙に窓を開けたことを発見し、それは甘い甘いものでした！

ピーターグリフィン：これは一体何ですか？

クロウ：反対の人格のパラレルな世界へようこそ。

ピーター・グリフィン：すごくすごい！

ナレーター：これは第四次元の可能性の領域と呼ばれています。

ピーター・グリフィン：どうしてそれは異なってユニークなのでしょうか？

クロウ：それはあなたがロボット的で、不自然に感じさせる馬鹿な作家から自由であるからです

ピーターとカラスは生存者を探し始めるにあたり、無限のこの無限の深淵を含んでいます。

ピーターグリフィン：うわー、この次元間の時間旅行は素晴らしいです！

クロウ：地獄ええ、そうです！

ピーター・グリフィン：ハァッ、誰が鏡でそれをしてるの？

ナレーター：ピーターがこの歪んだボイドのより暗い歴史についてもっと知るように、新しい宇宙の深いところには不確実な機会があります。

ピーター・グリフィン：どこにいるの？

クロウ：私は本当に知りません。

ピーター・グリフィン：失われていますか？

クロウ：たぶん。ほんの冗談です。

ピーター・グリフィン：ああ、大丈夫。 （笑い）。

ナレーター：この無限の領域の空虚は、他のどの宇宙とも非常に異なっていました。

ピーター・グリフィン：この領域は私のキャラクター開発の成熟に完璧です。

クロウ：元の性格を取り戻すことは非常に重要です。

ピーターグリフィン：私は理解しています。私はあなたを落とさない。

クロウ：幸運。

ピーターグリフィン：私は4次元にアクセスし、新しい発見につながる最も複雑な情報を収集します。右ジャスティン？

クロウ：それは正しい、ピーター。これは時間と空間を移動する新しい物語です。

ナレーター：ピーターとカラスは、極端な死の経験を使って4つの次元のケージにアクセスして、彼らの力を学生とマスターとして明示することに決めました。時空間の連続性についての深さと複雑さを習得するためには、なぜミンコフスキーの定理が理解されなければならない。

Chapter Two: The Morphogenetic Field

English Version

Narrator: Last time on Family Guy, Peter and Julian discovered the power of shifting through time and space. Peter was thrilled and also cautious about his first use of transferring his consciousness to alternative timelines. However, he wanted a full detailed analysis from Julian about how shifters can access the fourth dimension and what is the purpose of using this ability. Julian will teach Peter the ways of shifting through space time and inform him why he needs Peter's help with their mission to stop an unknown crisis in the near future.

Peter: Julian, where are you taking me to?

Julian: I'm trying to find a crisis situation to manifest our powers to shift through space time.

Peter: Ok, but can you tell me what are the precautions to access the fourth dimension first before we just randomly put ourselves in dangerous?

Julian: Sure. I'll explain everything about the morphogenetic field theory to you. But, there are some unexpected consequences. Are you sure you can handle what I'm about to tell you?

Peter: Yes I'm ready. Go ahead.

Julian: Ok. I'll tell you.

Peter: Thank you. I'm ready. Please tell me every detail you know about the purpose of morphogenetic fields.

Julian: Have you ever heard of this man named Rupert Sheldrake?

Peter: Do you mean the British researcher, Alfred Rupert Sheldrake.? He's a biochemist and cell biologist who created the concept of morphic resonance and researcher of parapsychology, correct?

Julian: Yes. Sheldrake's theory of the morphogenetic fields were about how espers can access multiple worlds by transferring their consciousness to alternate timelines. The original purpose of the morphogenetic fields were to alter the cells of living organisms and behavioral patterns as they are transmitted to other organisms. Two or more people can send mental messages to each other directly through the morphogenetic fields by using invisible fields similar to telepathy. Unlike telepathy, communication in the morphogenetic fields can last longer through different time periods and also can span over long distances.

Peter: That's very informative and super cool.

Julian: Thanks.

Peter: You're welcome. Are there any negative side effects of traveling through other timelines?

Julian: Yes. Sometimes shifting through multiple histories could easily destroy the fabric of time and the other versions of you will cease to exist as well.

Peter: Oh God! Thank you for informing me both the positive and negative side effects.

Julian: You're welcome.

Chinese Version

第二章：形态发生场

旁白：上一次家庭盖伊，彼得和朱利安发现了时空变换的力量。彼得对于他第一次将意识转移到其他时间表时表现得非常激动和谨慎。但是，他希望朱利安能够对变速器如何进入第四维以及使用此能力的目的进行全面详细的分析。朱利安将教导彼得在时空中转移的方式，并告诉他为什么他需要彼得的帮助，他们的使命是在不久的将来阻止一场未知的危机。

彼得：朱利安，你带我去哪儿？

朱利安：我正试图找到一种危机局势来表明我们在太空时间转移的力量。

彼得：好的，但是你可以告诉我在我们随意将自己置于危险之前先采取哪些预防措施才能进入第四维度？

朱利安：当然。我会向你解释关于形态发生场理论的一切。但是，有一些意想不到的后果。你确定你能处理我要告诉你的事吗？

彼得：是的，我已经准备好了。前进。

朱利安：好的。我会告诉你。

彼得：谢谢。我准备好了。请告诉我你所知道的关于形态发生领域目的的每一个细节。

朱利安：你听说过这个名叫鲁珀特·谢尔德拉克的人吗？

彼得：你的意思是英国研究员阿尔弗雷德鲁珀特谢德拉克。他是生物化学家和细胞生物学家，他创造了形态共振的概念和超心理学的研究者，对吗？

朱利安：对。 谢尔德拉克关于形态发生领域的理论是关于超能力如何通过将他们的意识转移到交替的时间线来访问多个世界。形态发生领域的最初目的是改变生物体的细胞和行为模式，因为它们被传播到其他生物体。通过使用类似于心灵感应的隐形字段，两个或更多人可以通过形态发生场直接向彼此发送心理信息。与心灵感应不同，形态发生领域的交流可以在不同的时间段内持续更长时间，也可以跨越长距离。

彼得：这是非常有用的，非常酷。

朱利安：谢谢。

彼得：不客气。穿越其他时间表是否有任何负面影响？

朱利安：对。有时，通过多个历史记录可能很容易破坏时间结构，而其他版本也将不复存在。

彼得：天啊！感谢您告诉我正面和负面的副作用。

朱利安：不客气。

Japanese Version

第2章：形態形成フィールド

ナレーター：ファミリーガイの最後の時、ピーターとジュリアンは時間と空間を通してシフトする力を発見しました。ピーターは興奮していて、彼の意識を他のスケジュールに移す最初の使い方についても慎重でした。しかし、彼は、どのようにしてシフターが4次元にアクセスできるのか、およびこの機能を使用する目的は何かについて、ジュリアンによる詳細な分析を求めていました。ジュリアンは、時空を乗り越える方法をピーターに教え、彼が近い将来未知の危機を止めるためにピーターの助けを借りて彼の助けを必要とする理由を彼に教えます。

ピーター：ジュリアン、どこへ連れて行ってくれますか？

ジュリアン：私は、時空を乗り越える力を発揮するための危機的状況を見つけようとしています。

ピーター：わかりました。でも、ランダムに危険にさらされる前に、最初に4次元にアクセスするための注意点を教えてください。

ジュリアン：もちろんです。形態形成場の理論についてすべて説明します。しかし、予期しない結果がいくつかあります。私があなたに伝えようとしていることを処理できるとあなたは確信していますか？

ピーター：はい、できました。先に行く。

ジュリアン：わかりました。私が教えてやろう。

ピーター：ありがとう。準備できました。形態形成分野の目的についてあなたが知っているあらゆる詳細を教えてください。

ジュリアン：あなたはルパート・シェルドレイクというこの男のことを聞いたことがありますか？

ピーター：イギリスの研究者、アルフレッド・ルパート・シェルドレイクという意味ですか？彼は、形態共鳴の概念を考案した生化学者および細胞生物学者で、超心理学の研究者であり、正しいですか？

ジュリアン：はい。シェルドレイクの形態形成分野の理論は、エスパーがどのようにして彼らの意識を別の時系列に移すことによって複数の世界にアクセスできるかについてであった。形態形成分野の本来の目的は、それらが他の生物に伝達されるにつれて、生物の細胞および行動パターンを変えることであった。 2人以上の人が、テレパシーに似た見えないフィールドを使うことによって、形態形成フィールドを通して直接精神的なメッセージを送ることができます。テレパシーとは異なり、形態形成分野でのコミュニケーションは、異なる期間にわたって長く続くことがあり、また長距離にまたがることがあります。

ピーター：それは非常に有益でとても素晴らしいです。

ジュリアン：ありがとう。

ピーター：どういたしまして。他のタイムラインを通過することによる悪影響はありますか？

ジュリアン：はい。時々複数の歴史を辿ることは時間の構造を容易に破壊することができ、あなたの他のバージョンも同様に存在しなくなるでしょう。

ピーター：おお神よ！良い面と悪い面の両方の副作用について教えてくれてありがとう。

ジュリアン：どういたしまして。


End file.
